1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly to a discharge grill of an air conditioner which is fixed in a discharge port of the air conditioner to adjust a direction of air which is discharged therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an air conditioner operates to adjust temperature and humidity of the room at an appropriate degree by means of its refrigerating cycle which is composed of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator. Such an air conditioner has a suction port through which the air of the room is sucked into the air conditioner, and a discharge port through which the cooled/heated air (hereinafter collectively referred to as the "air") is discharged into the room.
As shown in FIG. 1, a suction grill 1 and a discharge grill 2 are fixed in the suction port and the discharge port, respectively. The suction grill 1 generally has a crossed, or barred shapes. The discharge grill 2 has a rather complex structure in comparison with the suction grill 1, in order to adjust the discharging direction of the air.
As shown in FIG. 2, such a discharge grill 2 has a frame 22, a plurality of horizontal blades 24 horizontally disposed to the frame 22, and a plurality of vertical blades 26 disposed at the rear of the horizontal blades 24 in a perpendicular relation to the horizontal blades 24.
Since the horizontal blades 24 are connected to each other by a vertical connector 25, all the horizontal blades 24 are rotated upwardly/downwardly at once. Also, the vertical blades 26 which are connected to each other by a horizontal connector 27, are rotated rightward/leftward all at once.
More specifically, each of the horizontal blades 24 is rotatably disposed on the frame 22 upward/downward, by first rotary shafts 24a and 24b which are inserted into first shaft holes 22a and 22b of the frame 22. Here, the first rotary shafts 24a and 24b protrude from both sides of each of the horizontal blades 24, and the first shaft holes 22a and 22b are formed on both inner sidewalls of the frame 22. The vertical connector 25 connects first connecting sections 24c which are formed at respective left or right sides of the horizontal blades 24. Cutaway sections 24d are formed near to the first connecting sections 24c of the horizontal blades 24, respectively. Due to the presence of the cutaway sections 24c, the horizontal blades 24 are rotated, simultaneously. As shown in FIG. 3, a predetermined clearance (Y) is defined between the vertical connector 25 and each of the cutaway sections 24d. Additionally, spacers 24e having a predetermined thickness (X) are disposed around the rotary shafts 24a and 24b of each of the horizontal blades 24, so that the horizontal blades 24 maintain a predetermined distance (X) from both inner sidewalls of the frame 22. Accordingly, both sides of each of the horizontal blades 24 do not interfere with both inner sidewalls of the frame 22 when the horizontal blades 24 are rotated.
Meanwhile, each of the vertical blades 26 is disposed on the upper and lower walls of the frame 22 to be rotated rightward/leftward, by a pair of second rotary shafts 26a and 26b which are inserted into second shaft holes 22c and 22d of the frame 22. Here, the second rotary shafts 26a and 26b are formed on the upper and lower ends of each of the vertical blades 26, and the shaft holes 22c and 22d are formed on the upper and the lower walls of the frame 22. Further, the horizontal connector 27 connects second connecting sections 26c which are formed at the lower sides of the vertical blades 26, respectively.
Accordingly, when the air is discharged to the room, the horizontal and vertical blades 24 and 26 are rotated upward/downward and rightward/leftward, so that the discharging direction of the air is adjusted upward/downward and rightward/leftward.
Here, the vertical blades 26 are usually rotated by a motor (not shown), while the horizontal blades 24 are rotated by the user, manually.
Accordingly, a problem arises when the user manually rotates the horizontal blades 24 to adjust the direction of the discharged air upward/downward. That is, the user may rotate the horizontal blades 24 to an extreme extent, so that the horizontal blades 24 may block the discharge port through which the air is discharged. Accordingly, resistance occurs in the discharge port while the air is discharged therethrough, and the air discharge performance is deteriorated. Further, the load becomes heavier. Accordingly, the degree of rotating the horizontal blades 24 needs to be controlled, appropriately.
For the above purpose, cutaway sections 24d are defined at the first connecting sections 24c of the horizontal blades 24, respectively. The predetermined clearances Y are defined between the cutaway sections 24d and the vertical connector 25, respectively so that the horizontal blades 24 are rotated upward/downward in the predetermined limit of movement.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 4A, when the user rotates the horizontal blades 24 upward/downward, the horizontal blades 24 are rotated about the rotary shafts 24a and 24b. As the horizontal blades 24 are rotated upward/downward, the clearances Y between the ends of the respective cutaway sections 24d and the vertical connector 25 decrease, and the ends of the cutaway sections 24d of the horizontal blades 24 finally come in contact with the vertical connector 25, so that the horizontal blades 24 are not rotated further. Thus, the possibility that the discharge port of the air conditioner may be blocked, is prevented, by the above-described structure and operation in which the horizontal blades 24 are rotated upward/downward in the predetermined limit.
In the conventional discharge grill of the air conditioner which has been described as above, however, a separate structure has to be employed to limit the upward/downward rotational movement of the horizontal blades 24. That is, the vertical connector 25 to which the sides of the respective horizontal blades 24 are connected, has to be employed. Further, the cutaway sections 24d have to be defined at the horizontal blades 24, respectively, at the places that correspond with the vertical connector 25.
Further, the conventional discharge grill of the air conditioner requires the spacers to be disposed between both sides of the horizontal blades 24 and both inner sidewalls of the frame 22, and accordingly, the clearances are defined between both sides of the horizontal blades 24 and the frame 22 so that the air conditioner has a less neat appearance.